


This isn't the end

by Andrea_gmg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_gmg/pseuds/Andrea_gmg
Summary: Dean Winchester is a lonely hunter and methodical thief. His life just rolls around demons, monsters… but when he is made a job offer a new adventure begins and his life turns upside down with the finding of royalty's well hidden secrets about the city.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	This isn't the end

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this fic for a while and I really hope you will like it. I will also be posting the chapters and other fics in my tumblr writingtheocean

The blonde man let out a long breath closing his eyes and hit the jail bars furiously "Fuck!" he screamed holding his hand, it hadn't been a great idea to let all the rage out of his body that way, controlling his temper had always been challenging, no one could really tell all the times Dean had got into trouble thanks to that minor flaw. The underground prison was making him feel sick, the lack of place to move at ease alongside the humidity were making the situation more and more nagging. Dean needed some space and fresh air, a night there had already been enough. 

The prisoner went back to lay on the rectangular metal board, supposedly resembling a bed — it actually was worse than all the straw beds he had to sleep into — and closed his eyes making an attempt to calm down. All he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible, go back to the pension where Bobby left him a room everytime he asked, and have this new shenanigans of his forgotten by the ones in power of the city, to go back to his regular thief life. He hadn't done such a bad thing for being arrested for more than a day, stealing the purse from a preppy, posh, probably royal woman was more something like an act of goodness, she probably had enough money to feed her family and half the other families in Ryur. There were worst criminals than him, murderers for instance, not that he wasn't one, but first, he was a different kind of killer — he killed monsters — and second, no one had still found out that.

Footsteps and voices started to be heard from the end of the aisle, and Dean stood up having his hopes up, those steps' owner could be his savior from this unpleasant place. A little smile started making its way to his face and it became wider when the key keeper he had met during that night opened the door "told you, I would be out soon, it was good getting to know you though, Bob" Dean tried to step outside, but his new friend put a hand on his chest preventing him from moving. 

"First, it's Rob, not Bob" Dean rolled his eyes, he actually didn't give a shit about what was his real name "And second, you aren't getting out yet" Dean raised an eyebrow not really understanding what he meant until some other footsteps got close, a royal guard gleaming on his gear. 

"Oh c'mon where are you taking me?" the guard didn't say anything, just took his two hands roughly to put the handcuffs around his wrists "ouch, easy there, don't you see my hand is hurt? " the stranger acted as he didn't hear anything just pushing Dean out of there.

He didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Bob, Rob or whatever, but in he was relieved someone got him out, anyhow, deeply there was a voice warning him that didn't necessarily mean something good. He didn't have the slightest idea of where he was being taken, what if they had found out he was a murderer and decided to punish him to death? Dean shook that idea aside, it seemed highly improbable, he was the best at hiding evidence. 

They walked through different corridors and then upstairs, to palace. The wealth in the higher floors was overwhelming, Dean had never been inside the palace before, but comparing it with the dungeons downstairs that was hell and this seemed like heaven. The different hallways they passed were mesmerizing. Being a thief he noticed more than one valuable object he could actually put his hands on and then sell, the fortune he could make from those would be more than sufficient to live without having to steal anymore.

They stopped in a smaller room, it was not as huge nor filled up with richnesses as the other rooms. That didn't mean it was in a worse condition, Dean could still spot some books covered in gold and decoratives worth a good amount of money on the different shelves.

The blond guard closed the door and walked him to a chair, then moving to a corner of the room keeping a constant eye on him "you don't have to watch me non-stop" Dean raised his tied hands and shook them "I can't escape" the guard kept his treat of silence making Dean groan slightly "I barely know you, but you are already annoying, if only you were a chick" the guard smiled slightly, apparently all that he was looking for was bothering Dean. 

Dean sighed and looked through the window in the front, it was an impeccable sunny day he could have used to rest, but there he was, arrested and in some room in the royal house totally oblivious of what was the reason for him to be there. Had it been other place less monitored, he would have already tried to escape, just the way he always did when getting in trouble with his own enemies. 

Someone opened the door and Dean looked to the right spotting a man with raven black hair on a trenchcoat get into the room followed by a boy, not older than 15, beside him. Dean looked at them curiously having no idea of who those two could be. 

"Good morning Dean" the older one said while sitting in front of him, the boy stood up next to the chair "Do you know what are you doing here?" Dean shrugged. 

"I was arrested because of robbery, now I guess you must be that readhead's friend or perhaps, lover, don't you worry if she was the second, she was hot, but not my type" he smirked "and you want to punish me?" Dean raised an eyebrow "just for your knowledge, I won't stop robbing whatever punishment you want to give me."

"Shut up" the guard muttered and Dean looked at him surprised. 

"I thought you didn't talk" the guard was about to reply when the man who had entered the room looked at him menacingly, those blue eyes could actually kill someone, Dean thought. 

"Sorry Sir"

"I was told you tend to talk as if everything was a joke, but I didn't expect it to be the truth" he made eye contact with him and Dean felt uneasy under the blue eyes staring right onto his forest green eyes "I'm Castiel, you have been called here to be made an offer, all that's going to be said here is confidential, so under no circumstances can you tell anything of what's talked here to anyone, understood?" 

"And what if I just decline your offer without even hearing it?" he smiled innocently "I don't want to work for any kind of knight or royalty, whatever high society son of a bitch you are, all you do is only for your own good and I don't give a shit about your wellbeing" Castiel barely reacted to what Dean stated. 

"Let's say I'm not a normal knight and this offer involves monsters, I'm certain you've heard of vampires, demons…" Dean looked taken aback after he said that. 

"What do you mean?" he didn't know anyone else around, apart from Bobby, who had heard of those creatures. 

"We know you're a hunter Dean, just like your dad was, did you think the highest royalty and the ones closer to them didn’t know anything? If we didn’t know there would already be an investigation going on to get the murderer of all those monsters. We wouldn't have let you free, don't you think you are that good at misleading evidence” Cas stared at Dean for a moment, the man couldn’t be more astonished, he for sure hadn’t expected any of that “Now that I’ve got your attention, would you like to hear what’s the offer? If you don't like it we'll let you free."

Dean kept silent for a moment, the ones controlling the city knew about hunters and monsters, yet they never took any action on it "No, my decision won't change, if you were aware of all those things, why have you never done anything, you're looking for my help for your own purpose, now can you let me go?" they could at least help hunters somehow, it wasn't as if there were many in Ryur. He stood up showing his handcuffs waiting for someone to free him. Castiel faced the reserved guard and nodded slightly to him. 

Dean's hands were finally freed, but the pain in his right hand wouldn't wear off, the iron bars were to blame for that, next time he got arrested he would be more careful "it was a pleasure meeting you, Cas" the kid next to Castiel looked at him as if he had just committed the worst of the felonies by shortening his masters' name. He actually felt pity for him, having to stand a knight couldn't be an easy task. 

"Dean" the hunter turned around looking at the knight "before you go, there is something else I'd love to discuss with you" said Castiel, he took out a notebook from one of the shelves and handed it to the peasant. 

Dean stood frozen on his place looking at the bad treated notebook, he would recognize it anywhere, the long gone shiny black leather cover with a big W carved in the middle. He skimmed through it focusing on his brother’s stylish handwriting and swallowed hard. He had worked hard and for once in his life legally to get that notebook. It had been a gift for his brother, he still could remember the big smile plastered on his face when Dean gave it to him on his 14th birthday. Given the fact they didn't have much money it had been a luxurious present Sam appreciated and took care of with all his heart. 

Dean had long ago gave up looking for it "Where did you find this?”

Castiel certainly had had a plan B to talk Dean into accepting the work proposal, he had foreseen the lonely hunter would not be likely to listen to him on the first attempt. That book was the key for catching Dean’s interest “We found it in the Lockdown forest”

Dean frowned at that statement not giving it much credibility, Lockdown was a private property, not legally possible to enter unless you were part of the royal family. Sam would never break the law and less by going into that forest, even though, had it happened the guards would have arrested him. That lead the thief to think his brother could have been kept in that castle for those four last years, why had he never thought about it? He took some threatening steps approaching Castiel and pinned him to the shelf holding him from the collar of his shirt “Where the hell are you keeping him?” 

Castiel’s eyes locked with his not showing fear at all, Dean tightened the grip on the cloth “Where?!” he heard the guard and the squire getting close to them but didn’t loosen the hold not even a little. 

“It’s okay Adam” he nodded not too sure about doing what his boss demanded, it was obvious Castiel wasn’t afraid of Dean, but the guard was not so sure about which were Dean’s intentions “we don’t have him Dean, if you let me go I’ll explain”. Dean untightened the grip. He was not so sure what made him do that, but something on Castiel’s voice made him have a change of mind and give him other chance to explain himself “I’m all ears” he muttered not getting too far in case he needed to threaten him again to get information. 

“We found your brother’s diary some months ago in the forest, my squire was the one who found it” Dean looked at the kid raising an eyebrow and he just smiled innocently “Jack found it not far from the barrier” Dean frowned at that, he had never heard of a barrier into those woods “I’ll explain that later” the raven black haired man added noticing his confusion.

“At first we thought it was just a notebook with not much importance, it did raise our suspicions though, not normally are this kind of objects found in the depths of Lockdown. However, I decided to give it a look, it was the diary of some boy called Sam Winchester. The pages were filled up with random information about monsters, but after having been reading it for a while that random data about monsters and some hunter called Dean he seemed to admire, it turned into something more compelling” Dean was surprised to hear Sammy thought highly of him and that he wrote about him on his diary “He started writing about weird dreams about two kingdoms, angels, demons, a man and a lady who called for him, he even noted down he was having visions” Dean nodded remembering his brother had complained more than once about having weird dreams, but he had not paid attention to it as he thought it was the result of his brother’s active imagination, after all, angels were not real “He mentioned a war more than once and that he could be the hope for those who would be in the inbetween of that fight” Cas looked at Dean for a moment. 

“Okay, I can believe that you don't have him kept somewhere" he might have overreacted, Sam was just a kid, and he disappeared four years ago, not a few months ago "but what’s up with all those details you are telling me?”

“Those things your brother wrote about are all real, the two kingdoms, the angel and the demon kingdoms. There is a barrier in the depths of the forest which separates those from humans, we even think there might be a war going on there” Dean held up a laugh, that made totally no sense. 

“And what? My brother broke the law to escape and go there because he thought he is the chosen one to stop a war?” Dean let out a bitter laugh “I would believe any other suggestion you had about where my brother could be but that, because if those two kingdoms were to be real all hunters would have heard about them too, plus what does all of this has to do with your oh so awesome offer?”

“Then how do you explain the notebook being found in Lockdown?” Dean had nothing to say against that, Castiel was right “Only a few members from the royalty and the ones closer to them know about the barrier, that’s basically the reason why the forest is private property” all that actually did made sense in Dean’s mind, and something in Castiel’s words made it sound credible “and concerning the offer it has all to do with it, we have been tracking you down in the last months, we think you could be helpful on a recognition mission to discover what’s going on right now between those kingdoms."

“Okay, so let’s say you’re right, how did my brother get to the forest?” 

“We have no idea, he probably had some kind of demonic or angelic help” Dean nodded still a little taken aback by all the things he was learning “and how could I be helpful to your highness there?” Castiel sighed a little seeing Dean had finally believed him, but he also sighed as a result of Dean’s cockiness coming back. 

“From the time we’ve been watching you we are certain you are the best hunter” Dean smirked for the shot to his ego “around here” the knight added and Dean’s ego went a little bit lower again “here, as you have probably noticed we are not experts on monsters, we just know the minimum about them, how to kill some of them too thanks for the ancient libraries, but you probably know all their tricks and traps, moreover, different ways to kill them. Your expertise could be of really good use, as there are more monsters at the other side of the barrier."

“So basically you’re asking me to join a group of your guards with whom I would have to go to the other side of that barrier just to investigate if there is a war going in there?” Castiel nodded “You’re asking me to put my life in a lot of risk by doing that”

“We will pay you” 

“Then, deal” Dean smirked, he actually was going to accept the offer anyways, he had to go look for Sammy, but if he could also get some money as a reward it would be much better. Castiel smiled and shook Dean’s hand as an indication of them sealing a deal. 

“You may go and take a shower now, my guard will lead you to a room, then you will meet us in the dining room” Dean was surprised to hear he would be provided with a room, he didn’t know a knight had the power to give rooms to strangers in palace. The blue eyed man had already left the room, but his squire was still there checking some books. 

“Jack, right?” the blonde kid turned around confused to hear his name and nodded. 

“Would you mind telling me your masters’ whole name?” Jack nodded excitedly, it was obvious the kid adored the older man.

“Castiel Novak” Dean smiled sufficiently, so the knight wasn’t just a knight, he was part of the royal family “Thanks kiddo.”


End file.
